huellas del pasado
by Kisuka
Summary: se acerca la semana de la familia y casi todos tienen planes, horo-horo por su parte se encuentras muy triste ¿que hay detras de la muerte de sus padres? ¿todo es un horrible sueño? el pasado acosa a horo TTTT
1. Default Chapter

Kisuka: aqui estoy denuevo con un nuevo fic, inspirado en el fic de maru-chan!!! ya se... yase ustedes se diran como puedo escribir tantos fic a la vez y la respuesta es sencilla... soy genial  
  
(si eres genial...... suena la cancion de 31 minutos)  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU bueno, espero que disfruten el fic, es un poco dramatico, pero espero que tenga un buen final  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿por que estas tan contento, Manta?- preguntó Yoh sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
- es que... es la semana familiar- dijo el "enano cabezon" sonriendo  
  
- ¿y eso que? - preguntó Len con indiferecia  
  
- mis padres no trabajaran en toda la familia, y estaran conmigo- dijo Manta alegre  
  
- yo y Anna iremos a Izumo, aunque aun falta para eso...  
  
La Itako no dijo nada, estaba muy concentrada viendo su telenovela favorita.  
  
- yo no tengo padres...- dijo Lyserg bajando la mirada, produciendo un sombrio silencio.  
  
- yo....- dijo Hao con culpabilidad, pero calló  
  
- esto es muy fastidioso, mi familia tiene esa tradicion de juntarnos todos en casa, pero no tengo ninguna intencio de volver- dijo Len rompiendo el incomodo silencio  
  
- yo pertenesco a la calle, asi que la pasare con mi banda, toda la semana - dijo Ryu  
  
- yo no tengo esa tradicion, ni sabia que existia pue- dijo Chocolove encogiendose de hombros.  
  
- ¿que nos dices tu, hoto-hoto?- preguntó Len.  
  
Horo-Horo habia estado muy callado, cosa rara en él, tenia la mirada fija en su plato y el pelo le cubria los ojos.  
  
-¿Horo-horo?- dijo Yoh preocupado, por el aspecto que este tenía  
  
- ¿eh?... claro que mi hermana y yo iremos a visitar a mamá y papá como todos los años- dijo el Ainu con aire distraido- permiso pero... al parecer algo me ha caido mal  
  
y sin decir más se levanto rapidamente de la mesa y desaparecio  
  
todos se miraron preocupados y sorprendidos eso de que el ainu no terminara su comida y más aún no habia respondido al insulato del sucesor de los Tao, eso ya era de por si alarmante.  
  
- tenía que ser el aleta de tiburon pue- dijo Chocolove  
  
- ¿QUE? ¿como me has dicho? - pregunto Len fingiendo enojo- además ¿que hize yo?  
  
nadie contesto, por que en ese momento entraba Pilika con Tamao  
  
- ya volvimos de las compras- dijo La Ainu contenta, mientras soltaba millones de bolsas.  
  
- espero joven Manta no le haya incomodado tener que cocinar- dijo tamao timidamente.  
  
- claro que no, no te preocupes  
  
- ¿donde esta mi hermano?- pregunto pilika extrañada- es muy raro que no se este comiendo todo.  
  
Nadie respondio  
  
- ¿Que le pasó?- pregunto Pilika comenzando a preocuparse  
  
- no hay nada malo con él, es solo que se comporto un poco extraño jijiji- dijo Yoh sin dejar de sonreir.  
  
- ¿que sucedio?- preguntó la joven peliazul  
  
- solo comenzamos a hablar de la semana familiar- dijo Manta  
  
- cuando le preguntamos a horo-Horo se demoro en contestar y luego dijo que la pasaria con sus padres y desaparecio sin contestar el insulto de Len pue- dijo Chocolove resumiendo lo ocurrido  
  
Pilika abrio muchos los ojos, luego su rostro reflejo tristeza  
  
- no entiendo... como pudo decir algo que no es verdad... - dijo La Ainu asustada  
  
- ¿que es mentira?- preguntó Lyserg  
  
- es que hace un par de años, cuando eramos pequeños hubo un accidente y nuestros padres murieron- dijo Pilika   
  
un gran silencio se apodero de la sala, todos se miraban sorprendidos y confundidos.  
  
- yo... no lo sabía- dijo Len verdaderamente arrepentido  
  
- no te preocupes, esto ocurrió hace mucho, lo que no entiendo es por que ha mentido de esa manera- dijo la ainu intentando encontrar una explicacion logica a todo eso.  
  
- no hay nada que entender, dejen de darle vueltas al asunto- dijo Anna levantandose- además... Yoh a entrenar  
  
- si... Anita- dijo Yoh mientras pequeñas cascadas salian de sus ojos TToTT  
  
todos olvidaron el asunto, Manta acompaño a Yoh a entenar, Anna se encerro en su dormitorio y no salio en toda la tarde, Tamao preparaba la cena y Pilika le hacia compañia, Ryu habia salido con su pandilla, Hao y Opacho habían salido sin dar excusa alguna y de Horo-horo no había rastro, no se habian sabido de él en toda la tarde  
  
- después de un duro entrenamiento es mejor tomar un buen baño- dijo Len  
  
- en eso estoy de acuerdo pue- dijo Chocolove  
  
- a ti nadie te invito... ahora no podre relajarme- dijo len molesto  
  
- ¿puedo unirme?- pregunto Lyserg  
  
- que mas da... - dijo Len entando a las termas  
  
lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, era ver a horo-horo dandose un baño, al parecer este no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de sus tes amigos.  
  
- conque aqui estabas pue- dijo Chocolove  
  
El Ainu se sobresalto, brincando de sorpresa, llegando a pegarse contra el techo.  
  
- has estado muy distraido- dijo Lyserg  
  
- es que estaba pensando... queria estar solo- dijo el peliazul sobandose la cabeza.  
  
- si quieres nos vamos- dijo len  
  
- desde cuando estas tan considerado aletota- dijo con tono burlon  
  
- no te hagas ilusiones, es solo que...- dijo len sonrojandose de la verguenza.  
  
- losé... te sientes culpable, no te preocupes, asunto olvidado, no quiero hablar del tema.- dijo el shaman de hielo, luego rapidamente cambio el tema, hablando del clima, espiritus y otras cosas  
  
-LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA- grito Pilika  
  
el peliazul volo a la mesa y comenzo a comer rapidamente, donde se le unieron los demas.  
  
- hermano, me han dicho que has estado extraño, explicame por que mentiste sobre "eso"  
  
- lo siento si? solo queria pensar que todo lo dije era verdad- dijo horo-Horo sin inmutarse mientras comia un enorme pedazo de carne.  
  
- ¿donde esta Hao?- preguntó manta intentando cambiar el tema.  
  
- ahora que lo dices no le he vito jijiji- dijo Yoh  
  
- creo que salio con opacho... seguro que estara haciendo maldades- dijo Lyserg  
  
ellos siguieron conversando hasta tarde, aunque no volvieron a tocar el tema.  
  
todos se fueron a acostar cansados, excepto Hao, Opacho y Ryu, quienes no habia llegado, cosa rara en este ultimo con Lyserg en la casa.  
  
Len desperto por el ruido de la ventana abrirse, se incorporo rapidamente.  
  
- ¿que diablos...?- pregunto el sucesor de los Tao, viendo a todas las chicas mirando por la ventana, luego miro a su alrededor. Yoh se incorporaba con una risita, Chocolove y Lyserg miraban con sorpresa.  
  
- Annita....- dijo Yoh  
  
- Callate... sentimos un ruido...- dijo Anna cerrando la ventana  
  
- al parecer no fue nada mas que un gato- dijo Pilika aliviaba.  
  
- sentimos haber tenido que entrar a su habitacion sin preguntar- dijo Tamao roja tapandose la cara.  
  
- es muy extraño que no hayan sentido ningun ruido- dijo Pilika  
  
- es de esperarse, estamos acostumbrados a escuchar los ronquidos de Horo-Horo- dijo Lyserg  
  
todos miraron al Ainu, quien extrañamente no roncaba OO  
  
Len se acerco un poco y pudo comprobar que el shaman de hielo tenia los ojos humedos y lagrimas asomaban sus ojos, quiso despertarlo, pero se detuvo cuando el Ainu hablo en sueños.  
  
- no... yo no quise... no quise matarlos... mamá, papá- dijo el peliazul, mientras gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas  
  
continuara.............................................  
  
Kisuka: ¿que les parecio?   
  
Tuapi: a mi me gusto quede en suspenso  
  
Kisuka: espero que a los demas les haya pasado lo mismo  
  
Tuapi: lo de horo.... ¿el mato a sus padres? OO  
  
Kisuka: eso tendras que leerlo cuando siga ^^  
  
Tuapi: rev!!!!!!! 


	2. dime que todo es mentira

- papá, mamá... yo no quise... no quise matarlos...- dijo el peliazul, mientras gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.  
  
todos se miraron confundidos, la declaracion que habia echo dormido los tenia a todos impactados.  
  
- el... no sabe lo que dice, esta dormido... debe ser una pesadilla-dijo pilika mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.  
  
Len no lo penso dos veces y sacudio a su "amigo" quien desperto aun con unas lagrimas asomandose en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿eh? ¿que pasa?- preguntó el ainu resfregandose los ojos, mientras bostezaba.  
  
- escuchamos un ruido...- dijo Tamao  
  
- no era nada...- dijo Anna mirandolo con frialdad.  
  
- hermano... ¿que soñabas?- preguntó Pilika mas timida de lo normal.  
  
- ¿sueño?... emmmm... no me acuerdo...- dijo Horo-horo simulando una falsa sonrisa. - ¿por que?  
  
- es que... - dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
- estabas llorando- dijo Len.  
  
- ¿si?- el ainu se toco la mejilla, donde aun quedaban lagrimas  
  
- vamos hermano dime...- dijo Pilika  
  
- en serio no recuerdo...  
  
- vamos a dormir- dijo Anna interrumpiendo.  
  
todos le obedecieron, aunque estaban preocupados por su amigo.  
  
horo-horo miraba el techo de su cama, mientras recordaba su sueño, habia sido tan real... bueno era real, pero... no era justo, ¿por que tenia que atormentarlo cada noche?, nuevas lagrimas querian salir de sus ojos, pero el ainu no las dejo salir.  
  
- mi pasado se esta volviendo en mi contra.... ¡maldito sueño!- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dormia intentando alejar su doloroso pasado.   
  
lo que no sabia el shaman de Hokkaido era que uno de los chicos lo habia escuchado y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¡¡hermano!! ¡¡a entrenar!!- grito Pilika mientras irrumpia en la habitacion, pero el ainu ni se movio de su cama.  
  
- ¡¡¡A ENTRENAR!!!- grito a todo pulmón.  
  
- un poco mas mami...- dijo horo-horo, mientras se movia un poco y seguia durmiendo.  
  
Pilika estaba muy enojada.  
  
- te despertare como sea... - dijo mientras salia de la pieza y volvia con un enorme balde con agua. - aunuqe sea por las malas...  
  
y lanzo el agua sobre Horo-horo, quien brinco la cama todo mojado.  
  
- ¡¡¡AH!!! esta fria...- dijo el Ainu corriendo alrededor de la habitacion.  
  
- asi me gusta... con mucho animo para entrenar...- dijo Pilika y salio corriendo de ahi.  
  
- ¡como la detesto!... no era necesario que me tirara toda esa agua, si me hablara seguro que me levanto...- decia el joven peliazul, mientras se sacaba la ropa mojada.  
  
- como si fueras a entender algun día - dijo Len quien lo observaba con sus deseables ojos dorados.  
  
- ¿len?... que haces parado ahi en la puerta mientras me cambio de ropa- dijo Horo-Horo sonrojandose levemente, mientras intentaba cubrir con ropa algunas partes de su cuerpo.  
  
- no seas idiota... a quien le gustaria vertes desnudo- dijo Len cínicamente, y agrego en un susurro, mientras se sonrojaba- aunque no estas nada mal.   
  
- ¿entonces a que viniste?...- dijo el Ainu terminando de vestirse.  
  
- bueno... es que...  
  
- ¡¡¡hermano!!!- gritaba Pilika desde el patio.  
  
- apresurate... que me llaman-dijo el shaman de hielo.  
  
- ¡ah! mejor olvidalo- dijo Len  
  
horo-horo se encogio de hombros y salio de la habitacion corriendo.  
  
- bueno sera en otra ocasion- dijo Len y se fue a la cocina.  
  
- joven Len... ¿le sirvo un poco de leche?- pregunto Tamao tímidamente.  
  
- no gracias, lo hare yo solo- dijo Len sacando la botella de leche. - ¿donde esta yoh?  
  
- fue a entrenar con Manta...- dijo Tamao  
  
- ¿hao aun no aparece?- preguntó Len  
  
tamao nego con la cabeza.  
  
Len salio de la cocina y se dirigio al patio.  
  
Lyserg se encontraba leyendo bajo un árbol, Chocolove estaba contandole chistes a Pilika quien reia a carcajadas, mientras Horo-Horo se encontraba en la posicion que utilizaba Yoh para entrenar, por un momento Len quedo ensimismado por la belleza de su amigo.  
  
al parecer todos habian olvidado lo de la noche anterior.  
  
Chocolove se habia levantado y le estaba haciendo cosquillas al Ainu.  
  
- jajaja her-ma-na ajjaja- dijo Horo-horo  
  
- no te muevas... sino empezaras de nuevo- dijo Pilika divertida.  
  
Horo-horo no aguanto mas, cayo al suelo mientras se revolcaba de la risa.  
  
- me las vas a pagar-dijo Horo-Horo intentando levantarse, para darle un buen merecido a Chocolove, pero este le tendio una mano que el Ainu acepto.  
  
- disculpa... no pude contenerme pue -dijo Chocolove.  
  
- pero... ahora tendre que empezar de nuevo- dijo horo-horo mientras cascaditas salian de sus ojos TToTT  
  
- claro que no... solo estaba bromeando, no soy tan mala como Anna- dijo Pilika mientras sonreia ampliamente.  
  
Len los miraba con el ceño fruncido, algo de esa escena le habia molestado mucho, no estaba muy seguro, pero la cercania que sea habia formado entre Chocolove y Horo-Horo ultimamente lo tenia de muy mal caracter.  
  
" ¿celoso yo? un tao no siente eso... jamas"- pensaba el sucesor de los tao, mientras se acercaba a los demás.  
  
- ¿vas a entrenar?- pregutó Horo-Horo  
  
- eso no te importa- dijo Len  
  
- has lo que quieras- dijo Horo-horo  
  
iban a comenzar una pelea, cuando en el patio aparecio Hao, Opacho y una joven de su edad.  
  
todos se acercaron con curiosidad, querian saber quien era esa muchacha y por que la traia Hao, era alta, de tez blanca y pelo rojizo, hasta los hombros, lo llevaba tomado en una cola y el resto cai hacia abajo en peuqeñas ondas.  
  
- hola...mi nombre es Niwa Midori- saludo la muchacha cortesmente.  
  
todos se presentaron, pero Horo-Horo tenia los ojos muy abiertos y no habia dicho nada.  
  
- joven horo... presentese- dijo Tamao.  
  
- ¿eh? eso no es necesario, ella sabe perfectamente quien soy- dijo el Ainu manteniendo la compostura.  
  
- claro... HO-CHAN- dijo Niwa de odio pero sin borrar su sonrisa.  
  
- pues... yo no la conosco- dijo Pilika intentando recordar.  
  
- eramos muy pequeños- dijo el Ainu intentando sonreir cosa que le resultaba demasiado dificil- la ayude en una ocasion...  
  
- ¿ayudar?- dijo Niwa cinicamente, pareciera que la explotaria de ira- yo no pedi ayuda... no necesitabas matar a...  
  
Pero el peliazul le tapo la boca justo a tiempo y le murmuro algo en el oído.  
  
ella lo miro con odio, pero decio callar.  
  
todos miraba la situacion muy extrañados.  
  
- les contaremos cuando allan llegado Yoh- dijo horo-horo sonriendo.  
  
Len por un momento vio a Niwa endulzar su mirada al fijarse en el Ainu.  
  
"algo se esconden... a mi no me engaña, esa mira con odio al horo-horo, pero siente todo lo contrario" - pensaba len con enfado.  
  
-¡¡Niwa!!- grito horo-horo de la sala.  
  
- si me disculpan...- dijo Niwa y fue en busca de el Ainu  
  
- ¿a que has venido?- preguntó Horo-horo dejando su sonrisa.  
  
- que cortes... a verte -dijo la joven cinicamente.  
  
- vamos... aun estas enojada por lo que paso - dijo horo-horo  
  
- claro... eres un maldito asesino- dijo Niwa  
  
- ya te dije que lo sentia- dijo el joven de Hokkaido con tristeza la recordar aquel suceso.  
  
- con sentirlo no basta... debes sufrir las consecuencias- dijo la joven peliroja con rabia.  
  
- era necesario, me lo pideron..- dijo el Ainu con un hilo de voz.  
  
- crees que matarlos de esa forma tan fria...- dijo Niwa  
  
- ¡¡CALLATE!! no sabes nada... no quiero que se toque el tema- dijo el Ainu con un tono frio nunca antes escuchado.  
  
- crees que lo dejare asi... pues estas equivocado, todos se enteraran de la verdad...- dijo niwa.  
  
- ¿que quieres?- preguntó horo-horo  
  
- vengarme...  
  
- ¡¡mentira!! no es eso ¿verdad?  
  
- de que hablas... te odio y he venido a vengarme- dijo Niwa comenzando a perder los estribos.  
  
el ainu se acerco a ella y se acerco a sus labio, mientras la miraba fijamente.  
  
Niwa no sabia que hacer, los labios del shaman estaban muy cerca y su respiracion se mezclaba.  
  
- ¿ que quieres?- repitió el Ainu y volvio a alejarse.  
  
Niwa callo de rodillas, mientras comenzaba a llorar.  
  
a la hora de la comida, se reunieron todos a la mesa, incluida Niwa.  
  
fue presentada a los demas de la casa.  
  
Horo-horo se mostraba distraido, cosa que preocupo especailmente a Len.  
  
- ¿que pasa? - preguntó len en un susurro.  
  
- len... -dijo horo-horo mientras lo miraba con una profunda tristeza.  
  
el sucesor de los Tao se sobresalto, al ver en ese estado a su amigo.   
  
- me gustaria que me contaras como te salvo mi hermano- dijo Pilika.  
  
- bueno... - dijo Niwa mientras pensaba en una mentira, mientras no despegaba la mirada de Horo-horo.  
  
- fue en una cueva...- dijo Niwa.  
  
- fue un bosque....- dijo horo-horo al mismo tiempo.  
  
todos los miraron confundidos.  
  
- ¿en un bosque o una cueva? jijijij - preguntó Yoh sonriendo  
  
- en... un bosque cerca de una cueva- dijo horo-horo nervioso.  
  
- el... me salvo de un oso... que termino MATANDO- dijo Niwa recalcando la ultima palabra, mientras su miraba se volvia fria.  
  
- si... despues la lleve a su casa- dijo horo-horo bajando al vista.  
  
- ya veo... por eso no la conocia...- dijo Pilika.  
  
- ¿por que volviste? - preguntó Lyserg intentando ser cortez.  
  
- bueno... - dijo Niwa avergonzada- me enamore de él y deidi veir a declarselo...  
  
hubo un gran silencio  
  
- nos casamos en dos meses -dijo horo-horo sin emocion alguna, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- wuaw... felicitaciones- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
ninguno de los demas contesto, habia sido muy repentino todo, era muy dificil de asimilar, solo se habian visto una vez y ya se iban a casar...  
  
- hermano...- dijo Pilika con preocupacion.  
  
- son una pareja muy bonita... los felicito- dijo Len, quien se levanto de la mesa y se dirijio a un lugar donde podia pensar.  
  
en la sala aun habia expectacion por lo ocurrido, pero luego de dar las felicitacion siguieron conversando de algunas cosas, pero horo-horo no prestaba atencion... el unico pensamiento que tenia en su cabeza era Len.  
  
continuar-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola a todos ^^  
  
Tuapi: por fin siguió este fic n_n  
  
Kisuka: claro, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a tantos fics... espero que este capitulo no se les haya echo muy corto.  
  
Tuapi: y que les haya gustado.  
  
Kisuka: realmente no tenia idea que iba a seguir, incluso pense en no seguirlo, pero no podia dejar a los que lo leen asi... asi que aqui esta, estare esperando el mismo apoyo...  
  
Tuapi: y quiero saber que le pasa a horo  
  
Kisuka: su pasado es terrible... pero bueno si quieren saberlo deben seguir leyendo y dejando rev   
  
TuapI: vamos amita, ahora responda los rev   
  
------------- mimi -----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: te gusto?? que bien, muchas gracias por decir que es lindo  
  
Tuapi: Horito esta muy triste TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: si quieres consuelalo... pero tee spera una muerte segura -_-  
  
Tuapi: Len cuida mucho a su horito...  
  
Kisuka: claro... no lo quiere perder.  
  
Tuapi: gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Kisuka sacando un latigo: o si no....  
  
-----------Chibi-Mela-----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracais por leer mi fic, y que te gustara, pero....  
  
Tuapi: OO pero...  
  
Kisuka: tu pides un poco de LenXpilika y eso lo puedo hacer, pero lo siento amo demasiado el LenXhoro...  
  
Tuapi: eso significa que hara un trio de LenXpilika... pero la pareja final sera HoroXlen???  
  
Kisuka: si, es lo unico que te puedo ofrecer... si no quieres, que lastima...  
  
Tuapi: si... yo pense que leeria todo el fic..  
  
Kisuka: no hay que obligarla, te comprendo, no leas cosas que no te gusten, no hay problema ^^  
  
---------shamanhoro--------------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por tu rev, ya veras... no te puedo decir antes... tiene que ser sorpresa ^^  
  
Tuapi: yo = quiero saber....  
  
Kisuka: pues te aguantas, shamanhoro espero que te alla gustado no lo especificaste en el rev, pero supongo que si lo dejaste es por algo.  
  
Tuapi: claro... quien deja un rev por que si?  
  
Kisuka: yo... -_-  
  
Tuapi: te esta amenazando...  
  
Kisuka: lo se.. pero no puede hacer nada de tan lejos ^^ asi que no hay problema, espero que sigas leyendo ^^  
  
------ saint yagami ------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu rev... ¿malvada?  
  
Tuapi: si, no me da chocolate... TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: no se refiere a esto... pero dice que esta muy bueno que alegria ^U^  
  
Tuapi: pero la hizo llorar ._.  
  
Kisuka: eso significa que le llego y que esta bueno ^^  
  
Tuapi: lloraro harto... osea que le encanto?  
  
Kisuka: claro!!! hare mas maldades jijijijiji pobre horo lo que sufrira mas adelante.  
  
----- tamita-------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola!!!! te tengo mareada... jijijiji que mala soy, ademas como actualizo casi tod0os seguidos te mareare mas WUAJAAJAJJAJAJA ^U^  
  
Tuapi: te mandaria mil y un???  
  
Kisuka: esta traumada con la carcel... como los 3 años y un dia XDD  
  
Tuapi: -_- a ver si manda mil y un...  
  
Kisuka: es solo un decir ^^  
  
Tuapi: con que tema la ayudaste???  
  
Kisuka: con... es un secreto entre hermanas... ademas para eso estoy, para algo que sirva  
  
Tuapi: que mala es TT^TT quiero saber...  
  
Kisuka: pues no lo sabras WUAJAJAJAJ te gusto en verdad??? espero que no lo digas por que soy tu hermana y quieres mas consejos eh? _  
  
Tuapi: que se refiere con... felipe... ivan...  
  
Kisuka le tapa la boca  
  
Kisuka: nada... nada ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: esta bien no me digas... como si me importara.... Ù_U  
  
Kusuka: podria ser un triangulo... si la gente quiere... obviamente LenXhoro final ^//^ aproposito... te amo ^^  
  
Tuapi en estado de shock  
  
----- HunterxHunter -------------------------------  
  
kisuka: te mata... OO no!!! yo te revivo con uin beso ^//^  
  
Tuapi: aprovechada -_-  
  
Kisuka: estoy segura que el querria... incluso me lo pediria....  
  
Tuapi: maldito mocoso con suerte...  
  
Kisuka: ^^UU jijijijijij bueno... lo de los padres de Horito aun no aparece, tiene que haber suspenso aun...  
  
Tuapi: hoto-hoto???  
  
Kisuka: _ el le dice asi... de cariño XDDDD   
  
Tuapi: te desea exito  
  
Kisuka: ^^ gracias... siempre me sigue...  
  
Tuapi: ¿que?  
  
Kisuka: que mas... el exito -_-  
  
Tuapi: eres muy creativa....   
  
Kisuka: claro, si hasta te cree a ti... bueno bebe te amo mucho y sigue leyendo flojo ^^UU  
  
---- mi mama o sea chocolana-----------------  
  
Kisuka: hola mami.... gracias por tu rev y el de mi tia ^^UU esta bueno!!!! que alegria!!!!  
  
Tuapi: deje de saltar... y siga contestando  
  
Kisuka: si... horo imbecil??? _ no!!! no me lo insultes que es mi favorito!!!  
  
Tuapi: y len...??  
  
Kisuka: no.... me da =, con tal que no me insulte a mi horito... pero en eso tienes razon hacen muy linda pareja...   
  
Tuapi: tomate un armonil...  
  
Kisuka: XDDD vamos mami tranquilizese, espero que sigas apoyandome....  
  
--- c-erik------------------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo... lo que horo mato a sus padres es... secreto, pero no una equivocacion... horo hizo algo muy malo TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: ¿aplasto a un bichito?  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬ no... algo peor... espero que el suspenso se te quite luego  
  
Tuapi: yo ya se...  
  
kisuka: que?  
  
Tuapi: ¿piso el pasto?  
  
Kisuka: ejem... mejor dejemoslo asi... espero tu rev ^^  
  
---- Candymaru ---------------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por tu rev, claro todo lo que veo me inspira, y tu como gran escritora no eres la excepcion ^^  
  
Tuapi: le encanta que te inspire...  
  
Kisuka: claro a quien no... ademas ella tiene muy buenas ideas y fixs exelente... espero que no lo dejes de leer... estare esoerando review tuyos aunque me digas que estan malos... espero que eso no ocurra.  
  
Tuapi: espero que se puedan poder conocer.... algun día....  
  
Kisuka: algun dia....  
  
---- Yuruka_tao----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por leer mis fics... me halagras sobremanera....  
  
Tuapi: horo saco el lado de Hao... a lo mejor lo posesiona...  
  
Kisuka: emm... sueña ¬¬ no le hagas caso, me imagino a horo malo y se me cae la baba *¬*  
  
Tuapi: es que estan ovbio que horo mato a sus padre?  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬ pero si el mismo lo dijo...  
  
Tuapi: fue una pesadilla...  
  
Kisuka: claro, claro... len siempre se preocupa de horo-horo sino... no hubiera dado su vida por el, en el capitulo "amistad"  
  
Tuapi: amita... usted lloro en es ese capitulo...  
  
Kisuka: claro, es mi favorito.... intentare terminar todos los capitulos rapido, pero sigue dejando rev 


	3. Las paredes tienen oidos XD eso na que v...

"imposible... no entiendo como pudo hacerme esto a mí, es decir, se va a casar... solo la ha visto una vez en toda su vida, no lo puedo creer, estoy seguro que esa maldita víbora algo le hizo para que él aceptara algo tan estúpido, como casarse... yo conozco a horo-horo y he visto en sus ojos que el no la ama, pero eso no importa ahora, se van a casar y debo hacer algo para impedirlo, de eso estoy seguro"- pensaba Len mirando las estrellas desde el techo de la pensión, luego con un ademán rápido se secó las lágrimas que insinuaban salir de sus profundos ojos dorados, después de un momento se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, en sus ojos se podría apreciar su decisión.  
  
En la sala se encontraban conversando, aunque la mayoría se encontraban distraídos.  
  
- ¡no entiendo como se van a casar! - explotó Pilika captando la atención de los demás, siempre volvían a ese tema, como si fuera inevitable- ¿por que...?  
  
- entiendo que no te haya caído bien desde un principio, y por eso no quieras que nos casemos, pero... -dijo Niwa calmadamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té que Manta le había ofrecido.  
  
- yo no he dicho eso, es solo que es muy repentino, ¿hay alguna razón muy importante para casarse tan pronto? - pregunto la joven peliazul.  
  
- ¿alguna razón?- repitió el Ainu levantando la vista con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera recordado algo.  
  
- no me digas que... que estas embarazada- dijo Ryu sorprendido, pero emocionado, todos dirigieron la mirada a la peliroja y luego a horo-horo muy impresionados.  
  
- nada de eso... solo nos hemos visto una vez, pero es que me enamore perdidamente...- dijo Niwa con emoción.  
  
- ¿y tu hermano? ¿te enamoraste a primera vista?-   
  
- claro... a primera vista- dijo el joven de Hokkaido distraídamente y con un tono que no convenció a nadie.  
  
- mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo Anna autoritariamente- mañana hay mucho que hacer.  
  
- si Annita...- dijo yoh sonriendo *n_n*  
  
- todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación un poco preocupados, Niwa tomo del brazo al ainu y lo jalo hacia atrás.  
  
- aunque no quieras, seré tu esposa... compórtate como tal, sino lo revelare todo- dijo en un susurro.  
  
- claro...  
  
niwa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se retiro al hotel.  
  
horo-horo no logró percibir el beso, estaba demasiado preocupado en otras cosas, casi mecánicamente se dirigió a su habitación, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al encontrarse con len sentado sobre su futón, mirándolo con deseo.  
  
- len... yo...- intentaba articular palabra, mientras sus miradas se encontraban y sus palabras morían en su garganta, no sabía por que la mayoría de las veces le ocurría lo mismo y la única forma de salir de esa, era decir alguna estupidez que hacían enojar al joven chino.  
  
- debes encontrarte muy feliz ¿no? - dijo Len irónicamente con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz.  
  
- eso supongo...- dijo Horo-horo soltando un suspiro.  
  
- además no tienes de que quejarte, siempre...- dijo el sucesor de los Tao pero se detuvo, al abrirse nuevamente la puerta y aparecer en ella a Yoh con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
- Con que aquí estas, jijijiji - dijo Yoh mirando a len, luego añadió dirigiéndose a horo-horo- Tu hermana deseaba hablar contigo.  
  
El joven peliazul asintió con la cabeza, luego desapareció por la puerta lentamente, mientras unos ojos dorados lo seguían hasta que se perdió de vista.  
  
En vez de retirarse el menor de los Asakura se sentó al lado de Len y guardó silencio.  
  
- ¿no hay nada de lo que quisieras hablarme? - preguntó rompiendo el silencio.  
  
como respuesta Len se encogió de hombros.  
  
- bueno, supongo que eso es un no... jijijiji- dijo Yoh levantándose.  
  
- espera... si hay algo- dijo Len casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Yoh lo escuchara y volviera a su puesto.  
  
- yo... yo me enamore, pero...- dijo Len tropezando con sus propias palabras.  
  
- pero esa persona tan especial es hombre ¿verdad? - dijo Yoh acentuando su sonrisa.  
  
- ¿eh? si... ¿como...?  
  
- soy tu amigo... además eres muy predecible- dijo Yoh riendo divertido.  
  
- si claro... ¿que debo hacer? -dijo Len sonrojándose levemente por la vergüenza -///-  
  
- deberías sería decírselo... comprendo que es difícil, pero es lo mejor- dijo Yoh, mientras bostezaba.  
  
- estas cansado, mejor sigamos con la conversación mañana- dijo Len.  
  
- claro, en mi entrenamiento me detengo en el parque...- dijo yoh.  
  
- estaré ahí...  
  
Yoh se levantó y salió de su habitación pensativo.  
  
- si te gusto deberías habérmelo dicho, creo que tendré que esperar- tras decir esto, el menor del Asakura entro a su habitación a dormir muy contento.  
  
- pero hermano... yo no la soporto- dijo Pilikan un poco irritada.  
  
- eso no me importa, será mi esposa...- dijo horo-Horo aparentando enojo.  
  
- tu no la quieres...- le cortó su hermana.  
  
- yo no he dicho eso...  
  
- pero tampoco dices que la amas, se nota en tus ojos...  
  
- ¡YA BASTA! - dijo el Ainu levantando la voz y sin decir más salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a su hermana completamente sorprendedia con el nuevo Horo-Horo que le había gritado, el Ainu vio salir de la habitación que compartía con Len a Yoh, sin razón aparente eso le había molestado enormemente.  
  
- veo que se quedaron conversando...- dijo Horo-Horo entrando sin siquiera tocar, para su suerte o desgracia Len estaba acostado en el futón, ya con el pijama puesto.  
  
- ¿eh? ¿con Yoh?... si estuvimos conversando, dime ¿que quería tu hermana?  
  
- solo hablar de Niwa...- dijo Horo-Horo sacándose la polera que siempre utilizaba.  
  
Len lo miró con atención, necesitaba saber la opinión de Pilika, así serían las cosas mas fáciles.  
  
- ¿que te dijo ella?- preguntó intentando sonar casual.  
  
- no mucho, realmente mi hermana piensa que soy un niño pequeño...- dijo Horo-horo con fastidio.  
  
- pero ella deberá saber...- dijo Len, pero se detuvo cuando el ainu se quitó los pantalones, dejando solo en ropa interior (que no tapa mucho -///-), por mas que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, no podía, el cuerpo de Joven de Hokkaido era como un imán para él, aunque estaban a cierta distancia podía sentir el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de su amigo era completamente "delicioso", no había otra palabra mejor que lo definiera, de pronto se sentía excitado, quería pensar que podía tener a la persona que amaba entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo, podía imaginar a horo-horo gimiendo mientras decía su nombre, pero esto solo era imaginación, nunca o por lo menos lo que él creía sería correspondido.  
  
- ¡AH! - soltó un gemido involuntariamente, mientras intentaba calmándose mordiéndose el labio inferior, su imaginación había llegado demasiado lejos, se sintió avergonzado, sintió un pequeño dolor en su parte baja, miró su entrepierna, estaba erecta y dura.  
  
- ¿pasa algo Len? - preguntó el Ainu dándole la espalda- me pareció oírte decir algo.  
  
- yo... no pasa nada- dijo Len mordiéndose aún con mas fuerza el labio inferior, se encontraba completamente sonrojado - me daré un baño.  
  
- tu si que estas loco, ¿un baño a esta hora? - dijo el Ainu mirándolo divertido.   
  
- eso es cosa mía...- dijo levantándose, aprovechando que el Ainu no lo miraba, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
El peliazul suspiro, se terminó de vestir y se acostó en su futón, sin poder conciliar el sueño.  
  
Len se dio rápidamente una ducha, era la primera vez que se masturbaba, era muy complaciente, pero no le agrado del todo, estaba realmente sorprendido de la poca resistencia que poseía, y con solo imaginarlo, ¡solo imaginarlo!  
  
La excitación ya había pasado, pero aún tenía ganas de algo más, después de secarse y ponerse el pijama, se dirigió a su habitación, le daba vuelta en la cabeza su conversación con Yoh, él sabia que debía declararse, pero esta era un situación muy delicada, horo-horo estaba comprometido a matrimonio, lo único que lograría sería alejarlo de él para siempre, un precio muy alto, precio que no estaba dispuesto a pagar.  
  
se sorprendió al entrar a su habitación y encontrar al Ainu despierto, acurrucado en su futón.  
  
- ¿en que pensabas?- preguntó Len, haciendo que su amigo se sobresaltara visiblemente.  
  
- ¿eh? eras tu... pues en nada en particular ¿y tú?  
  
- En Yoh... - respondió sencillamente Len mientras se acomodaba en su futón.  
  
- claro era de suponerse, que pregunta mas estúpida...- dijo Horo-Horo en un susurro, mientras mordía su labio inferior.   
  
horo-horo espero un momento, cuando se aseguró que su acompañante dormía, salió silenciosamente de la habitación, abrió una de las ventana y subió al techo, hacía mucho frío cosa que a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, estuvo contemplando las estrellas un buen rato, aún no entendía muy bien, pero le causaba mucho dolor saber que Len, su mejor amigo estuviera pensado en Yoh, de improviso le dieron ganas de romper a llora pero intento contenerse sin mucho éxito, pequeñas lágrimas casi imperceptibles, salieron de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla.   
  
- Una asesino nunca alcanzara la felicidad- dijo en voz alta, mientras miraba las estrellas y respiraba con fuerza.  
  
- "Con que un asesino... esto será muy provechoso"- pensaba un joven desde un árbol cercano.  
  
- yo te ayudare, solo debes confiar en mí, nunca te dejare solo...- dijo una voz femenina en un susurro, mientras se apoyaba en la ventana por la cual Horo-horo había salido.  
  
- Mañana se juega el todo por el nada - dijo una voz masculina desde su habitación.  
  
Continuara........................................  
  
Kisuka: lo siento tanto, mas de un mes sin escribir ¡un mes! esto es imperdonable, además este capitulo estuvo muy corto y no muy bueno, pero confío que resiviré su apoyo, asi que iré directo a los reviews ^U^ pero antes avisrales que Tuapi esta muerto y que revivirá para el rpoximo capitulo.  
  
Tuapi: claro, esperenme..  
  
Kisuka: O.o ¡¡fantasmas!!  
  
--------- shamanhoro -----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: convertí a Horo en asesino y creo que la idea te gusta mucho, eso me alegra, y tu lo sabias ya? pues no te creo, a se me lvidaba que eras detective -_- muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguirlo teniendo ^U^  
  
  
  
--------- c-erika -------------------------------  
  
kisuka: no sabes nada.. eso es porque yo no he dicho nada O.o jajajajaja ya veras que todo es tan simple, horo si los mató eso es un echo, Pilika no sabia nada por que... después sabras el por que y además esta Niwa, ella sabe cosas que los demás no saben ¿habra alguna otra razón? eso de que se casan es verdad, pero lograrán concretarlo? esto y micho mas en el siguiente capitulo de su telenovela... ejem cof! cof! estoy cada dia mas loca.  
  
--------- Shooting Star Natalie -----------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu rev, esa tipa lo detesta mas que su vida, pero como dicen del odio al amor hay un solo paso eso es lo que le paso, como tambien a Len, ¿quien puede resistirse a Horo? pues yo no... *¬*  
  
--------- akane himura --------------------------  
  
kisuka: gran trabojo que haces leyendo todos mis fics, supongo que deben aburrirte -_- que alta autoestima tengo XD muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando y claro que seguire, espero que pronto.  
  
--------- Pandora-sama -------------------------  
  
Kisuka: ¿te gusto? muchas gracias... claro que lo continuare y muy pronto si me es posible, bueno eso que se casen ya esta por verse... WUAJAJAJAJAJA la boda esta demasiado cerca... bueno a paasado mucho tiempo, lo siento por dejarte en suspenso por tanto tiempo, pobrecito de horito ¿no? lo amo tanto... pero es un asesino ¿o no?  
  
-------- Kero-chan -----------------------------  
  
kisuka: Hola Holitas Holazas!! todo estoe s locura, ni siquiera se le puede llamar historia -_- si no te has dado cuenta a horo en todos mis fics lo hago sufrir ¿por que sera? yo lo amo, pero es que verlo sufrir me gusta, ahora soy sádica XD Horo es unh asesino o eso cree él, megacambio de animo O.o de el llanto total a una radiante sonrisa ni yo puedo hacer eso... Len lo hara suyo pronto o eso espero *¬* XD somos unas pervertidas las dos, y ya veras que no todo es lo que parece, ese es mi lema (como en buscando a yoh)  
  
-------- Sango Asakura Kinomiya -----------------  
  
kisuka: si se nos casa TT^TT bua!!!!!!! veremos si lo consiento, a lo mejor alguien dice "yo me opongo" tipo telenovela XD te gusta que alegria... me subes el animo, pero pobre no? todos deben sufrir por un momento, pero ya veras que todo se soluciona, se me pego la personalidad de yoh XD para el final falta un poco aún, pero intentare subir rápido los capitulos.  
  
y muchas gracias a ti por leer mis... locuras XD y saluditos a Tyson.  
  
--------- saint yagami --------------------------  
  
Kisuka: creo que ya se te esta haciendo costumbre llorar con mis fics jajajaja prometo que tendra un final digno o por lo menos eso espero ^^UU   
  
por mi buena integridad física XD no te preocupes los hare sufrir mucho como te gusta y espero tu apoyo amiga ^U^  
  
--------- Tamita --------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola pos mana... echo de menos al ivan parece XD bueno con tanto fic hasta yo me confundo, pero ya te acostumbraras aunque es un verdadero martirio lograr que leas uno mio -_- voy lento, pero la razón que lleve solo dos capitulo y los demás mucho más es por que este lo empeze hace poco, y bueno además me retrase mas de un mes O.o ni yo me la creo siendo tan talentosa XD (mucho slam dunk) bueno lo de que horo mató a sus padres esta por verse, bueno eso es lo que él cree, Pilika es mala? pero si no como lo iba a despertar? horo en pelota... *¬* Un pechero por favor!!! jajajajaja  
  
len lo estaba viendo que envidia XD Niwa representa la frase "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" y len celoso, que deseable debe haberse visto, ¿ soy mala con Len? pues aunque no lo creas casi no lo soporto pero es que me gusta la pareja, bueno..., de mi no esperes nada, que soy capaz de matarlos a todos WUAJAJAJAJAJ cada día estoy mas loca, menos mal te tengo a ti para que me equilibres XD claro que se que esta bueno, pero = lo dices por que eres mi hermana por que sino ni siquiera los leerías TT^TT claro que siempre tendras mi apoyo y confianza, como tambien sé que estaras ahi cuando te necesite, para eso estan las hermanas sino para que? yo tambien te quiero, mas aún te amo tanto tanto... sin mi? pues dejarías de leer mis estupideces XD  
  
Tuapi ya se murió y todo por tu culpa XD por decirme que me amas, piensa que todo el mundo es gay y lesbianas jajajajaja bueno cuidate y cuenta conmigo en cualquier momento, que juntas somos dos pilares resistentes. 


	4. por que todo se complica?

- "Con que un asesino... esto será muy provechoso"- pensaba un joven desde un árbol cercano.  
  
- yo te ayudare, solo debes confiar en mí, nunca te dejare solo...- dijo una voz femenina en un susurro, mientras se apoyaba en la ventana por la cual Horo-Horo había salido.  
  
- Mañana se juega el todo por el nada - dijo una voz masculina desde su habitación.  
  
El Ainu se levantó lentamente, esa noche había pensado demasiado y si no reponía, perdería muchas neuronas y quedaría mas tonto de lo que ya estaba Oo (¿eso se puede? pero que digo si soy su fans número uno _ Tuapi: pobre del Ainu, la fans que le tocó... Kisuka: estas muerto PITIUM!! Tuapi: X_x )  
  
La ventana por la cual había entrado y que debía estar abierta, se encontraba cerrada -_-U  
  
- Aich!!! y ahora la ventana, esto solo me pasa a mi...- se quejaba Horo-Horo mientras la golpeaba.  
  
no creía que alguien le abriría a esas horas de la noche y se sorprendió enormemente cuando solo unos segundos después la ventana era abierta por dentro.  
  
- ¡¡Hermano!! ¿que haces afuera? te puedes resfriar - dijo Pilika asomandose y ayudando a su hermano a entrar.  
  
- gracias Pilika, creí que me quedaría ahí toda la noche- dijo sonriendo.  
  
- quieren oír uno de mis chistesitos pues- dijo Chocolove a la espalda del peliazul.  
  
- no me asustes así... - dijo Horo-Horo sobresaltándose.  
  
- me estaba acompañando- explicó La ainu rapidamente.  
  
- ¿QUE? pero, ¿que haces con el bananero, a estas horas de la noche, solos y en el pasillo? - preguntó rapidamente el joven de Hokkaido, apenas respirando, luego miro alternativamente a Pilika y a Chocolove- no será que...  
  
- ¡¡Hermano!! no es lo que piensas- la reprocho la peliazul.  
  
- solo le contaba unos chistes, si quieres te cuanto uno  
  
Horo-horo no contestó solo miró al moreno con desconfianza.  
  
- dice la verdad, solo le contaba chistes y muy malos por cierto- dijo alguien saliendo de una habitación.  
  
- ¡¡Lyserg!! - exclamó Pilika un poco avergonzada.  
  
- ¿tú tambien?... que hoy nadie piensa dormir, vamos Pilika  
  
y la tomó de la mano, mientras avanzaba.  
  
- mañana hablamos...- dijo la peliazul al pasar al lado de Chocolove- hasta mañana Lyserg!!  
  
Chocolove sonrió, Lyserg solo frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿te cuento un chistesito...?  
  
Por segunda vez, no contestó y volvió a entrar a su habitación.  
  
- hoy todos estan medios raros pue... - dijo el moreno encogiendose de hombros y paseandose tranquilamente por el pasillo.  
  
*******  
  
- ¡¡A ENTRENAR!! - gritó Pilika irrumpiendo en la habitación de su hermano.  
  
lo que vió la dejo sin habla... el Ainu y el joven chino durmiendo en el mismo futón, Len acurrucado en posición fetal y Horo-Horo abrazandolo de la cintura (kawaii ^//^)  
  
- AHHH!!! HERMANO DESPIERTA!!!!!- gritó la ainu con todas sus fuerzas, ya repuesta del shock.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¡¡Sueltame!! - gritó el peliazul dejando libre la cintura del joven de ojos dorados y levantandose rápidamente.  
  
- si tu me tenías sujeto...- dijo el sucesor de los Tao, sentandose en el futón dejando ver el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿me pueden explicar?... - dijo Pilika cruzandose de brazos y esperando una respuesta.  
  
- yo no tuve la culpa, fue TU hermano que entró en MI futón entrada la noche...- dijo Len tranquilamente.  
  
- conque estabas despierto!! quiero decir es-que... es que soy sonambulo, además tu tampoco me sacaste...- se defendió el Ainu sonrojandose levemente.  
  
- claro que intenté sacarte, pero no te pude despertar, tonto - mintió Len.  
  
- ¿a quien le dices tonto?  
  
- no veo nadie más, aparte de ti   
  
- ¿quieres pelear?  
  
antes que Horo-Horo convocara a Kororo, Pilika había amarrado con unas cadenas a su hermano y arrastrado hacia afuera.  
  
- tendrás doble entrenamiento...- se escuchó gritar a Pilika.  
  
Len solo sonrió para sí, luego se levantó y bajó a la sala, donde encontró a Lyserg leyendo, a Manta con su computadora y un poco alejado Hao jugando con el espiritu del fuego O.o   
  
- joven Len, ¿quiere servirse algo? - preguntó Tamao tímidamente, mientras aparecía al lado del joven Chino.  
  
- no te molestes, yo iré por mi vaso de leche- trás decir esto Len desapareció rumbo a la cocina.  
  
el sucesor de los Tao, abrió el resfrigerador y sacó una botellita de Leche y dirigió su mirada al patio, lo primero que vió fue a Horo-Horo haciendo abdominales, mientras su hermana lo observaba y reía por los malos chistes de Chocolove, que no se despegaba ni un segundo de la peliazul, sonriendo desvió un poco la mirada para encontrar a Yoh en cuclillas, los brazos extendidos y unas pesas de 10 kilos en cada brazo.  
  
- aún me queda tiempo, iré a ver como va...- dijo y salió por la puerta.   
  
- 40, 41, 42, 43...- contaba Horo-horo sin detenerse, mientras el sudor bañaba su frente, de prontó sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado y le daba un poco de sombra.  
  
- ¡¡HOLA HO-CHAN!! - saludó enérgicamente Niwa, mientras se agachaba al lado de su prometido.  
  
- hola...- saludó el peliazul sin ganas, mientras se detenia.  
  
- ¡¡HERMANO, AUN NO ACABAS!! - le gritó su hermana.  
  
- si jefecita...- dijo lamentandose y reanudó su ejercicio.  
  
Niwa se quedó agachada a su lado y levantó la vista al sentir unos ojos dominantes sobre ella, era Len Tao.  
  
- creo que molestó...- dijo Len con intensión de irse.  
  
- ¡¡¡oye, espera!! - gritó horo-horo al tiempo que se levantaba respirando con dificultad.  
  
- ....  
  
- debes hacer el entrenamiento conmigo  
  
- no es mi obligación- dijo mientras avanzaba unos pasos.  
  
- oye, por tu culpa tengo doble entrenamiento.  
  
- ¿por mi culpa?, no fui yo, quien se metió al futón de otro...  
  
al escuchar esto, Horo-horo se sonrojo completamente.  
  
- ¡¡espera!!- lo detuvó una voz, esta vez era Niwa quien hablaba.  
  
- ¿quien eres tú? a sí... tu eres la...- dijo Len, incapaz de pronunciar la siguiente palabra.  
  
- soy la novia de Ho-chan... me llamó...  
  
- no me interesa... - y tras decir esto, entro nuevamente a la pension.  
  
- Ho-Chan!! ¿no harás nada? anda a ponerlo en su lugar!!!- dijo Niwa inflando sus mejillas.  
  
- este... no puedo...  
  
- ¿eh? pero... - dijo la joven mirando el suelo.  
  
- lo siento, aún no termino mi entrenamiento- dijo horo-horo y volvió a los abdominales TT^TT  
  
- hoy serám 100 vueltas más...- dijo Anna seria, mientras Yoh asentía con cascaditas en los ojos.  
  
- Yoh ¿te acompaño? - preguntó Manta.  
  
- hoy no, ayuda a tamao y has una rica comida- dijo el menor de los Asakura cambiando drasticamente la expresión de su cara a una sonriente y trás decir esto, comenzó a trotar.  
  
- no debo apresurarme...- dijo Len caminando lentamente en la misma diracción por la cual había desaparecido Yoh.  
  
***************  
  
- ¿llevas mucho esperandome? - preguntó Yoh con dificultad, sentandose con pesar sobre un banco del parque.  
  
- no... - dijo simplemente Len.  
  
- es muy pesado esto...- dijo el menor de los Asakura respirando con difucultad.  
  
- ...  
  
- jijijiji no te impacientes, ya iba a eso - dijo Yon n_n  
  
- esto es muy dificil, ayer escuche algo...  
  
- ¿escuchaste algo?   
  
- si, algo que me dejo muy preocupado, pero creo que eso no es el tema... ya me decidí, lo haré pero no se como hacerlo sin que me rechaze.  
  
- mira Len - dijo Yoh completamente serio, lo que hizo que el joven china lo mirara extrañado- lo siento, pero quiero mucho a Annita... - terminó esta vez sonriendo.  
  
- eso ya lo sé, pero... ¿a que viene todo esto?  
  
- vamos Len, yo soy la persona que amas ¿no?  
  
- ¿eh?...- fue lo único que logró articular Len por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por la impresión se le había ido el habla y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¿no es así? yo pensé que... - dijo Yoh con igual sorpresa ._.  
  
- ¿eso creiste? - dijo len recuperandose del shock, y como si Yoh hubiera dicho un chiste muy gracioso, comenzó a reír muy fuerte, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
Yoh solo lo miraba atónito, con una media sonrisa.  
  
- lo siento Yoh... jajaja  
  
- jijijiji me alegro que no sea así- sonrió Yoh, por primera vez sinceramente (que? no me digan que creyeron que esa sonrisa que siempre trae es natural, se la hace con mari... Tuapi le tapa la boca @@)  
  
- no, la persona que me gusta es otra - dijo len dejando de reir y mirando el piso.  
  
- no me digas que es...  
  
- si es él...- dijo len antes de que Yoh pudiera decir nombre alguno.  
  
- pero él, a él le gusta otra persona- dijo Yon mirando fijamente a su amigo.  
  
- ¿otra persona? - preguntó el joven Chino, mientras sentía un dolor pulzante en su pecho, horo no amaba a niwa, eso él lo sabia más que nadie, pero acaso... ¿acaso habia otra persona? - yoh, dime...  
  
pero las palabras no fueron oídas, Yoh se había levantado de su puesto y le hacia señas a alguien.  
  
- HORO-HORO!!! - gritó el menor de los Asakura, mientras seguia haciendo señas.  
  
Len dirigió su vista a la persona que se les acercaba, se sonrojo sin razón aparente, al ver al Ainu jadeando levemente.  
  
- hola...- saludo Yoh sonriendo ampliamente n_n  
  
- no pensé que tu Pilika tomara un curso para parecerse a Anna- dijo len con sarcasmo.  
  
- ja que gracioso- dijo Horo-Horo sentandose al lado de Yoh, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y añadió mientras mirada a Len de reojo- me sorprende que esten aqui los dos SOLOS   
  
al parecer ninguno de los dos, notó el recalco de la última frase.  
  
- bueno, solo vinimos a conversar jijiji  
  
- si, conversar...- repitió el joven peliazul, frunciendo imperceptiblemente el ceño, mientras ponía una media sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- HO-CHAN!!! - gritó una voz de lo lejos.  
  
- aqui estoy- dijo horo-horo debilmente, mientras levantaba una mano.  
  
la "novia" del peliazul, se acercó y sin prestar atención a la presencia de los otroso dos, lo besó dulcemente en los labios.  
  
"por que Anna no hace eso TT^TT" pensó Yoh acentuando más su sonrisa.  
  
"no resistó esto, no puedo..." pensó el joven chino, mientras sentía que algo se rompia en su corazón.  
  
- no pensé que tuvieras entrenadora particular- dijo len, intentando controlar su impulso de levantarse y golpearla.  
  
- ho-chan... que malo fuiste, me dejaste muy atrás- dijo Niwa sin prestar atención a Len y añadió levantando el mentón de horo-horo- quiero un helado.  
  
- ¿eh? pero...  
  
- quiero helado- dijo Niwa haciendo pucheros.  
  
- está bien...- dijo Horo-horo sacando de su bolsillo algunas monedas- son todas las que tengo, comprame uno...  
  
- no puedo comprarte uno, el helado que quiero es el más caro- lo interrumpió la joven.  
  
- pues comprate uno más barato  
  
- no! yo quiero ese!!  
  
- es su dinero...- dijo Len perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.  
  
- mira Chinito, este no es tu problema, hablo con MI prometido, no contigo- dijo Niwa con enfado.  
  
- Niwa! no le hables así, es mi amigo- la reprendió el peliazul.  
  
- lo siento...- dijo con arrepentimiento fingido.  
  
- está bien, compraté el helado, ya ni modo...  
  
- toma- dijo Len extendiendo su mano, con el dinero suficiente para otro helado.  
  
- GRACIAS LEN!!!- dijo horo-horo tomando el dinero y saltando de felicidad- ahora tengo helado, ahora tengo helado!  
  
- para ti también Yoh- dijo Len sonriendole.  
  
- gracias amigo- dijo yoh con emoción TToTT  
  
Horo-horo al escuchar esto, se detuvo en seco y partió a comprar los helados junto a Niwa.  
  
"claro, no se por que me alegre tanto, él comparte con sus amigos y en especial si es con Yoh" pensó el peliazul. mientras soltaba un suspiro.  
  
todos estaban muy contentos con sus helados, y más aún por que habían logrado terminar el entrenamiento impuesto. así que todos juntos, se dirigieron a la pensión Asakura, Yoh cnversaba con Niwa, quien iba del brazo de Horo-horo, Len los miraba de reojo mordiendose de vez en cuando el labio inferior.  
  
- ¿que pasa? - preguntó Len en voz alta.  
  
- a mi, nada- dijo Horo-horo, con la mirada triste, quien no había abierto la boca cosa extraña en él.  
  
Len iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Pilika, quien corriendo se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, quien se tambaleo un poco intentando equilibrarse.  
  
- hermano!!! a que no sabes quien vino a vernos- dijo pilika, evidenciando la emoción que tenía en ese momento.  
  
- ¿quien vino? - preguntó el peliazul, mientras Pilika se alejaba de él.  
  
pero antes que su pregunta fuera contestada, ante sus ojos apareció un joven de la misma edad que él, el pelo negro completamente, le cubría parte del pelo, pero dejaba ver dos profundos ojos azules.  
  
- que alegría Kumori-chan - saludó el peliazul, con una sincera sonrisa.  
  
el llamado Kumori, se le acercó juntó su frente con la de Horo-Horo, entre lazo ambas manos y le susurró.  
  
- te extrañe mucho, Ho-chan  
  
Continuará........................  
  
Kisuka: wow termine!!! si!!! este capitulo me quedo un tanto largo, o eso me pareció a mi -_-U quiero aclarar o recordar que este fic es LENXHORO!! y ninguno de los nuevos personajes se quedara con el precioso de Ho-chan!  
  
¿saben ya quienes fueron las 3 personas que escucharon a Ho-chan??? lo dudo...  
  
adelantaré algo del proximo capitulo, seré buena:  
  
- Ho-chan elige a len para dormir *¬*  
  
- profundas reflexiones...  
  
- Lili hace aparición y con ella algunas cosas sobre la muerte de los padres de horo.  
  
y ahí lo dejo, no quiero adelantar más, wuajajaja que mala soy!!! se me olvidaba decirles, que Tuapi fue revivido gracias a las esferas del dragon XD  
  
es que de tanto comer chocolate, quedó echo un globo y mi hermana no aguanto la tentación y con un alfiler lo desinflo O.o pero bueno, ya esta bien asi que hora de seguir...  
  
Tuapi: usted lo dice, por que nunca ha estado muerta...  
  
Kisuka: no, por que soy Mega-genial.  
  
Tuapi: snif! esto de morir es doloroso.  
  
Kisuka: si, si... ahora a los rev  
  
Tuapi: TT^TT  
  
----- C-erika -----------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola!!! espero que te haya gustado, aunque ya te había mandado la mayor parte de este capitulo, pues las personas que estaban en la ventana, no son quienes parecen ser.  
  
Tuapi: gracias por tu apoyo... TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: deja de llorar, que la niña no sabra si es de emoción o de pena...  
  
Tuapi (limpiandose las lágrimas): lo siento... ^U^  
  
Kisuka: mega-cambio... bueno, espero que sigas leyendo que me animan tus comentarios n_n  
  
------ seinko-chan-----------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu rev n_n (notese, sonrisa fingida)  
  
Tuapi: señorita seinko, que gusto volver a verla!!!  
  
Kisuka. pues ella no te echa de menos, tiene a Tuapo  
  
Tuapi: TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: jejejeje bueno, esta en esta categoria, por que... por que sí, esta fuerte?? pues ni yo me acordaba de lo que habia echo len ._. pero tampoco fue tan fuerte, o por lo menos comparado con lo de buscando a yoh...   
  
Tuapi: eso si que fue pervertido _  
  
Kisuka: Yoh solo quiere a Anna, claro.. si no me matas, lo sé, pero prometo que nunca más habra otra insinuasión, bueno a lo mejor en la mente de Horito  
  
Tuapi: esta interesante?? me perdi de algo??  
  
Kisuka: ya tendrás tiempo para leer -///- y... bueno lo del poner menos yaoi, creo que no podré, ya sabes entró otro hombre ._. pero tu solo lee y opina, que eso ayuda bastante n_n  
  
------- akane himura -------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: me tarde menos!!! si!!! ya no fue un mes, me estoy colocando las pilas duracel -_-U  
  
Tuapi: gracias por apoyar a mi amita n_n  
  
kisuka: aunque me apoyes no te dare chocolate _   
  
Tuapi: TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: gracias por leer siempre mis fics, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, estos capitulos son muy cortos, pero aunque intento alargarlo no puedo -_-U  
  
Tuapi: me mando flores?? n_n  
  
Kisuka: para tu fineral...  
  
Tuapi: TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: jejeje bueno sigue leyendo que me animan tus comentarios, intentare apresurarme en escribir.  
  
-------- Saint yagami ---------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola amigis!!! soy una malaacustumbradora @@ bueno quiero decir que te mal acostuimvro, llorar por mis fics!!! no, no tienes que llorar, no coloco nad TAN malo como para eso.  
  
Tuapi: hola saint!!!  
  
Kisuka: no me interrumpas _   
  
Tuapi: pero solo quería...  
  
Kisuka: guarda silencio... bueno como decia... que decia? bueno eso no importa, espero sigas leyendo, sé que lo haras... ho-chan no se casara con esa cualquiera, no te preocupes sobre mi cadaver, o sobre el cadaver de horo!! (kisuka se tapa la boca) no debi decir eso...  
  
Tuapi: si matas a horo sere feliz ^U^  
  
Kisuka: callate!!! no lo voy a matar, ya murio en uno de mis fics, no de nuevo, sufriria mucho TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: dejala llorar y lee sus fics si? y si ves a las demás dale mis saludos y los de mi amita.  
  
-------- Sango Asakura Kinomiya -------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: no importa que se te haya pasado, eso pasa XD sonó estupido eso...  
  
bueno espero que este capitulo te guste... y que puedas mandar rev n_nU  
  
Tuapi: yoh es un mal pensado...  
  
Kisuka: no!! _ el es solo... solo inocente e ingenuo? ._.  
  
-------- kero-chan (karin) la pervertida al volante XD ----------  
  
kisuka: no te preocupes por lo de pervertida... yo tambien lo soy XD  
  
Tuapi: lo vieras cuando...  
  
(kisuka le tapa la boca)  
  
Kisuka: cof! cof! horo sufre!!! es algo raro, me encanta horito, pero me gusta verlo sufrir, a lo mejor si somos sadicas como dices....  
  
Tuapi: tiene nueva sección...  
  
Kisuka: si, que original amigis, tus reviews se estan haciendo mega-largos, hasta los tienes que dividir, mega-genial, eso me emociona TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: esta bueno ne? prefiero no imaginarme a horo en ropa interior -///- aunque mi amita se quedó media hora mirando el computador mientras babeaba.  
  
Kisuka: gracias por ser tan explicito u///u  
  
Tuapi: ¿quieres "eso"?  
  
kisuka: si... quiere lemon, yo tambien jijijiji a lo mejor en el proximo capitulo y si lo hago, irá dedicado exclusivamente a ti, aunque no soy buena para el lemon .  
  
Tuapi: eso dice ella... a todos le cae mal esa niñita malcriada rastera...  
  
Kisuka: al parecer a ti tambien ¬¬  
  
Tuapi: ejem... bueno Niwa es una estúpida!!!  
  
Kisuka: espantala con el rugido del leon?? ._.   
  
Tuapi: una nueva tecnica XD  
  
Kisuka: Ryu no tiene nada en la cabeza, esta hueco -_-U  
  
Tuapi: ahora ya no será solamente niwa...  
  
Kisuka: al parecer el que aparece ahora, causará mas problemas, pero sacará a la rastrera de niwa si!!!  
  
Tuapi: hasta a usted le cae maçl su propia creacion...  
  
Kisuka: si, además Pilika no lo acepta, pero ¿aceptara a kumori? y Yoh tambien lo apoya, aunque al parecer esta confundiendo mucho las cosas.   
  
Tuapi: TT^TT  
  
Kisuka; por que lloras?  
  
Tuapi: pensé que con esta nueva sección se habia olvidado del cuationario TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: a mi me agrada esos cuestionarios n_n (notese; sonrisa finjida)  
  
1.- ¿Por qué esa niña Niwa esta obsesionada por mi papito chulo? por que lo ma mucho, pero a la vez lo odia ¿eso se puede ?  
  
2.- ¿Len se armará de valor y le dirá a Horo lo que siente por él antes que sea demasiado tarde? habra lemon entre ellos, pero aun no desido si len se le declara...  
  
3.- ¿Quiénes eran las 3 personas ocultas que salieron al final del capitulo? solo acertaste una, eran : pilika, Len y hao  
  
4.- ¿Yoh solo quiere ayudar a Len por que es su amigo o lo hace para su beneficio? solo lo ayudará, Yoh ama a Anna... aunque al parecer Yoh confunde muchos las cosas y a lo mejor solo complicará las cosas.  
  
5.- ¿Qué trama esa Niwa entre manos? pues algunas cosas, pero va a tener quie retirarse, aunque antes lo revelará todo.  
  
6.- ¿Horo se dejará manipular por esa pe334 a tal grado de desposarla? claro que no! no lo permitiré _  
  
7.- ¿Qué planea esa persona misteriosa que estaba en el árbol? hao planea muchas cosas, pero no sé si le sacará provecho...  
  
8.- ¿Pilika se pondrá al tiro contra Niwa? pues no lo sé aun, seria gracioso.  
  
9.- ¿Qué otra perversión se te ocurrirá para tenerme a mi y a las demás lectoras para dejarnos intrigadas? tengo muchas, ni te imaginas, no me desido por ninguna, pero algo habra.  
  
Tuapi: O.o amita respire!!!  
  
(kisuka morada)  
  
Tuapi: espero este bien, que digo si mi amita es muy fuerte.  
  
Kisuka: estoy bien... (se muere)  
  
Tuapi: NO!!!!  
  
alma de kisuka: escribiré, aunque tenga que bajar del cielo (o infierno?) a escribirlo.  
  
Tuapi: AMITA!!!! (gritó como cuando len casi muere)  
  
------ LaDy TaO ---------------------------------------------------  
  
kisuka: alguien nuevo!! YUPi!!!  
  
Tuapi: que emocion!!!  
  
Kisuka: sieps... espero lo sigas leyendo, bueno en realidad horo-horo cree que es asesino, pero quien sabe...  
  
Tuapi: si fuera len, sería muy predecible.  
  
Kisuka: y en mis fics son 100% impredecibles, bueno son predecibles, pero hago lo que puedo -_-U  
  
Tuapi: espero por el bien fisico de mi amita, el fic termine bien.  
  
Kisuka: si, intentaré hacer un final happy, gracias por tu apoyo y decir que esta bueno, espero tu apoyo. 


End file.
